Fixing Mistakes
by kisshuismylife
Summary: After hurting Ichigo's feelings, Kisshu comes to apologize, and then my crazy imagination takes over! Rated T for Kisshu being Kisshu.


**Fixing Mistakes**

Ichigo lay on her bed, tears running down her face. _Why did this happen? _she wondered. _I guess thinking Kisshu actually loved me was a mistake._

_***Flashback***_

_Ichigo and the other Mews were fighting Kisshu. "Ichigo, why do you reject me so much?" Kisshu asked, serious for once._

"_Please don't make me explain," Ichigo said. "You wouldn't understand."_

_Kisshu looked frustrated, and then he shouted, "Sometimes I wish we had never met!" Then he teleported off. _

_The other Mews looked at Ichigo, surprised to see her eyes fill with tears. Then she ran off, headed back towards her house._

_***End flashback***_

Ichigo sighed gloomily.

Meanwhile, Kisshu was sitting in his room, thinking about what he had said to Ichigo. _Maybe that was a bit much…. But why won't she tell me why she's rejecting me? _he wondered. _Maybe I should go see her, now that we're not fighting._

He focused, and saw Ichigo lying on her bed. Tears were falling down her face, and she looked really sad. _I'd better go make things right; I think I really hurt her, _Kisshu thought. He teleported off.

Ichigo was still crying when Kisshu teleported into her room. She didn't look at him, but he came over and sat down with her. "Koneko-chan?" he asked softly.

"Do you hate me?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"No," Kisshu said softly. "I was just frustrated. I'm sorry for hurting you, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed. "I suppose you still want to know why I reject you so much?" she asked.

"Yes," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed again, then said, "It's because if I don't, Ryou will either brainwash me, or order the others to kill you. I was trying to protect you, but it ended up hurting both of us. I dumped Aoyama on the pretense that he was boring, but the real reason is that I want to be with you. I love you, Kisshu."

"You love me?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yes," Ichigo said softly. She started crying again as she said, "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't, and I knew Ryou would have a fit, so I just kept rejecting you, even though it's killing me!"

Kisshu gently pulled Ichigo into his arms, and started stroking her hair. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing as she hugged back.

Eventually Kisshu felt Ichigo's breathing even out, and he gently put her down on the bed, then covered her with the blankets. He settled down next to her on the bed, and kept stroking her hair. To his surprise, she leaned into his hand and started purring.

About an hour later, Ichigo's purring had almost put Kisshu to sleep. He went back on guard, though, when he heard soft footsteps. With his eyes half-open, he saw someone reach out, and grabbed their arm, opening his eyes. Unsurprisingly, it was Ryou, and Kisshu asked, "What are you doing in Ichigo's room?"

"I could ask you the same question," Ryou snarled.

"You first," Kisshu said. "And doesn't she have a front door?"

"I don't notice YOU using it," Ryou said disgruntledly.

"The neighbors would call the police, and then Ichigo would have to explain to them why she's got an alien at her door, and then she'd have to tell them about being a Mew, and you'd be ruined," Kisshu said. "YOU, on the other hand, can just walk up to her door, ring the bell, and hope she lets you in."

"It's highly unlikely she would let me in, which is why I had to climb the tree outside her window to see if the computers were right about alien activity here," Ryou said. "Now why are YOU here?"

"I wanted to apologize for hurting her feelings, and she fell asleep hugging me, so I decided to stay and pet her," Kisshu said. "I didn't realize she purred…."

"How come she hugs YOU, but not me?" Ryou asked. "Did you do something to her?"

"You and Pai are the only ones who can brainwash people," Kisshu said. "I didn't do anything to her. And before you ask, mind control takes a lot of energy. Even I can't do it for more than half an hour."

"So why did she hug you?" Ryou asked suspiciously.

"She's in love with me!" Kisshu said happily.

Ryou groaned. Unnoticed by either of them, though, Ichigo was waking up, and she said sleepily, "Kish, what is Ryou doing in my room?"

"Something about you not letting him in the front door, so he needs to climb the tree outside your window to get in," Kisshu said. "Is he perverted?"

"Very," Ichigo said.

"I'm not as bad as HE is," Ryou said.

"I have a name, you know," Kisshu said. "And I'm not THAT perverted."

"I'd have to agree," Ichigo said. "You don't use my pendant to watch me changing."

Kisshu looked at Ryou, and said, "I think you need to find a girlfriend."

Before Ryou could start yelling, Ichigo said, "Mint's head over heels for Ryou, we should set them up."

"Mint loves me?" Ryou asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I think you'd be perfect for each other. And since you're a billionaire, her parents shouldn't have a problem with it."

"Blondie is rich?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, but he's a total cheapskate," Ichigo said. "I barely get paid anything, because he keeps docking my paycheck for the fun of it."

"I'm NOT a cheapskate, I just like the look on your face," Ryou said disgruntledly.

"What are you going to do when I decide I've had it with working for next to nothing and you making me miserable?" Ichigo asked. "I'm going to quit if you don't change your behavior, and raise my paycheck. And in case you've forgotten, forcing minors to work is illegal."

"But the Café won't survive without you!" Ryou said.

"Then change your behavior and raise my paycheck," Ichigo said calmly. "And maybe tell Mint that she has to work, or you're NEVER going to date her."

"Why do you make Ichigo work herself to exhaustion, while you let Mint sit around and do nothing?" Kisshu asked. "I never could figure that out- or why she's a Mew in the first place."

"I don't make her work because I find her fights with Ichigo funny, and I don't know why she's a Mew; it just happened that she was the only one compatible with Ultramarine Lorikeet DNA," Ryou said.

"I don't find it amusing that you never make Mint work," Ichigo said. "If she's a part of the team, she should be pulling her weight, not making the rest of us work for her. I'm NOT her servant, nor am I yours."

"Would you really quit?" Ryou asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "If you want me to stay, you're going to have to change some things. I'm not going to work for nothing and take all the crap you give me on top of it. And if Mint's not going to work, you should tell her she can go. There's no point in having her on the team if she's not willing to help."

"Koneko-chan's right, Blondie," Kisshu said. "But if she quits, at least we can spend more time together!"

"I thought you were supposed to be killing her," Ryou said.

"I'm not Pai, you know," Kisshu said. "Pai's the one who believes Deep Blue is the only hope for our people. Taruto and I both think if we got enough Mew Aqua, we could do something about the awful conditions on our planet. I would never kill Ichigo. If I wanted to, she'd already be dead. And so would the other Mews."

"You can defeat all of the Mews?" Ryou asked skeptically.

"Probably wouldn't take me more than fifteen minutes," Kisshu said. "The Council of my people went through all the records of from when our people lived here and after, and couldn't find anything about a ten-year-old with no fighting level. I'm fourteen now, and apparently I'm the best Cyniclon warrior in the history of ever. I've been going WAY easy on the Mews."

"What did you mean by 'fighting level'?" Ryou asked.

"Our warriors have levels; 1-6," Kisshu explained. "1 is the least skilled, 6 is the best after me. I don't have a level. Taruto's level 4, and Pai is level 5. Taruto wasn't actually assigned to the mission; he snuck onto Pai's ship. They'll both be in major trouble when we go back. I wonder how long Taruto will get grounded this time…."

"Did he get grounded a lot?" Ichigo asked.

"Weekly," Kisshu said. "He was worse than I was. One time he got grounded for six months, because he snuck into the girls' locker room at school and put graffiti about female inferiority all over everything. When the teachers found out it was him, they told Aunt Yuki. I've NEVER seen her that mad, even when she grounded me for seven months. Pai and I gloated about Taruto's punishment for a month."

"How did you get grounded for seven months?" Ryou asked.

"I let this tank of lizards loose in the school, and one of them got into the science lab," Kisshu said. "And somehow it turned into a Chimera Anima, and started terrorizing the school. I would have been expelled, but I was the one who defeated it, so I just got six months of detention, and seven months of Aunt Yuki breathing down my neck to make sure I didn't sneak out to go play. That was NOT fun. I was eight years old, and I had nothing to do but read and draw. My art skills got really good, though. Hey, wanna see my latest drawing?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. Kisshu snapped his fingers, and a drawing appeared in his hand. He handed it to Ichigo, who took one look and burst out laughing. "Kish, that's hilarious!" she giggled. "You're really good at this."

"Thanks," Kisshu said, smirking. "Blondie, if you want to look, just don't rip it up."

Ryou warily looked at the drawing, and steam came out of his ears. It was a picture of him in a pink ball gown, wearing a gold tiara with pink hearts on it. Before he could start screaming, Ichigo said excitedly, "Kish, let's go show Keiichiro!"

"YEAH!" Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported, leaving Ryou steaming.

They landed in the basement, and Ichigo said, "He might be in the kitchen."

"If you're talking about me, I'm right here," Keiichiro said. "What's up? And where's Ryou?"

"Ryou's steaming in my room, and we came to show you a picture Kisshu drew," Ichigo said. She handed the picture to Keiichiro, and he asked, "Is this why Ryou's steaming?"

"Yup, it's hilarious!" Ichigo said happily.

"It's well-drawn, too," Keiichiro said. "Kisshu, I didn't know you were into drawing."

"It's kind of a hobby, but Pai and Taruto blackmail me when they want pictures of Lettuce and Pudding," Kisshu said. "When I have spare time, I draw stuff like this, though. The other day I drew this picture of the Treehugger with an axe halfway through his neck."

"And I suppose you were the one holding the axe?" Ichigo sighed.

"Yup," Kisshu said proudly. "Maybe I should do that…. He needs to go down anyways; he's Deep Blue's human host."

"Do you actually have an axe?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu looked thoughtful. "I don't know," he said. "Let's go check!"

"Have fun, but don't get arrested," Keiichiro said.

"Don't worry," Kisshu said, and teleported off with Ichigo.

To Ichigo's surprise, they landed in a bedroom, and Kisshu said, "This is my room. I just have to put the picture away, and then we can find an axe."

"Um… do I have to watch?" Ichigo asked.

"Not if you don't want to," Kisshu said. "In fact, you probably DON'T want to watch. But I thought it would be fun to take you here, so you can stay while I'm annihilating Treehugger. Do you want to see our armory?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. Kisshu smiled and teleported her to a large door with a keypad on it, then typed a code into it. "Why do you need a code?" Ichigo asked.

"Taruto might get in and wreak havoc," Kisshu said. "I shudder to think what would happen if he got in here while on sugar high."

"That does sound scary," Ichigo said as the doors opened. She followed Kisshu in, and her jaw dropped.

The walls were covered in lots of types of swords, laser guns, maces, and various other weapons. There were racks of bows and arrows, boxes of shuriken, basically every weapon you could imagine was in that room.

Kisshu smirked at the look on Ichigo's face. "Never seen an armory before?" he asked.

"No, actually," Ichigo said. "This is just…. Wow."

"This is better stocked than most ships, since this was a really important mission," Kisshu said, as he started looking around.

"How come you never use any of these in battle?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm more comfortable with the sais I use, and it's better to use something you're comfortable with," Kisshu explained. "Pai can use a sword, and Taruto can use shuriken and rope javelins, but they both chose to use the weapons they already had."

"Can you use other weapons?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"I can use axes, swords, laser guns, shuriken, spears, and bows and arrows, as well as my sais," Kisshu said.

"That's a LOT," Ichigo said. "Sais look cool…"

Kisshu looked at her as he took an axe off the wall. "Would you like to learn how to use them?" he asked.

"You don't mind?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu smiled. "I think it'll be fun," he said. "The cat toys you guys use may be powerful, but they're actually not very good weapons. Except maybe for Zakuro's light whip."

"Cat toys?" Ichigo repeated.

"All your weapons looke similar to cat toys," Kisshu said. "You realize that if you had tried to fight me with you using that heart thing and me using my sais, you would really only be able to dodge and block, right? Blondie apparently didn't think that through; if we were to fight one-on-one, those weapons wouldn't be much of a match against sais or a sword. It's good that your attacks keep your opponents too far away to actually attack with a weapon- although I'm kind of surprised with Mint's weapon."

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked.

"It can only fire one energy arrow at a time, and the time it takes to do that gives her opponent the opportunity to get her bow away from her," Kisshu explained. "If Blondie really wanted to beat us, he should have given you real weapons- not that I'm complaining."

"But we always beat you," Ichigo said, puzzled.

"Taruto isn't that hard; he's only level 4, and his Chimeras are basically children's toys," Kisshu said. "Pai started out fighting with his full power, but even at full power, his Chimeras aren't that great. He was originally trained as a healer, not a warrior. He's the second best healer on our planet."

"And you?" Ichigo asked.

"I was going REALLY easy on you," Kisshu said. "It was hard for me, but I didn't want you to die, even by accident. I can't live without you, Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed and said softly, "I feel the same." She smiled when Kisshu's face lit up.

"Now I'm really motivated," Kisshu said happily. "I'll take you back to my room, and then I'll go kill Treehugger."

"'Kay," Ichigo said. Kisshu picked up the axe, took her hand, and teleported to his room.

When they landed, Kisshu said, "I'll be back soon. There's a bathroom at the back of this room if you need it."

"Okay, thanks Kisshu," Ichigo said. Kisshu smirked and teleported out. Ichigo smiled and sat down on Kisshu's bed.

_**With Kisshu: **_He found the treehugger in Inohara Park, collecting leaves. _This guy is so weird…. _Kisshu thought as he landed.

Hearing the teleportation, Aoyama spun, and looked panicked when he saw Kisshu holding an axe. Kisshu smirked at the look on his face, and lunged forward, then as Aoyama tried to run, he swiped the axe through Aoyama's neck, hacking his head off of his body. "I guess it would ruin the scenery if he gets found…" Kisshu said thoughtfully. Then he put the axe down and summoned his sais. He created an energy ball, and incinerated the treehugger. Then he let his sais disappear, and picking up the axe, teleported back to the armory. He found a cleaning cloth, cleaned the axe's blade off, and put it back on the wall. Then he teleported back to Ichigo.

To Kisshu's surprise, Ichigo was asleep, curled up on his bed. He felt her forehead, but she didn't have a fever. Sighing, he settled down next to her and started stroking her hair. She purred softly, leaning into his hand. Eventually he fell asleep next to her, his hand still on her hair.

**Okay, if the killing Aoyuck in this story was too gruesome, please don't flame me about it. I hope you all liked this, and I'll try to have something else out soon. Review plz!**


End file.
